callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Steady Aim
Shotguns and Steady Aim Does ADS with a shotgun reduce the spread? Does ADS with Stead Aim reduce spread? Brothertim 19:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ADS with shotgun makes the pellets spread even more. Steady aim reduces the pellet spread, but im not sure while u ADS. Good tactic is to use steady aim with shotgun and when a enemy comes close, ADS then fire so u will ensure 1 hit kill. This really works with the spas! Finlandomg 15:10, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Steady Aim in Hardcore I want to discuss this in talk rather than make this into an edit war. I really do not think Steady Aim has any effect in Hardcore, unless its the pro effect for Sniper Rifles or the increased range/power for shotguns, but that's it. For every other gun the only thing steady aim does is decrease the cross-hairs while hip-firing by 35% but as we all know in hardcore you can't even see the crosshairs at all! Look, in shotguns it tightens the spread but in every other gun there is no spread at all, just single bullets so whether you use steady aim or not they still will go to the exact center of the crosshairs no matter what. The only thing steady aim does for the player is make the crosshairs smaller so they have a better idea of where the center of them is, but the bullets still hit that center either way. And so when you remove your HUD and can't see the crosshairs the steady aim loses the only benefit it has (except for shotguns of course). 20:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) At has an effect, it just doesn't show in Hardcore because of the lack of HUD. Go into a private match, 2 classes, SAME GUN AND PERKS, one steady aim, one not, go into hardcore, and test it out. It has an effect. Now stop changing it or you will be banned. [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron']] 20:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Per TMOI A Lonely Nomad 21:00, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Steady Aim only reduces the size of the reticule. If you can't see the reticule at all then it doesn't make sense to say it helps improve accuracy. It only works if you can see it, and in hardcore you can't. I'm sorry, but you have to understand that the crosshairs are simply a visual representation of reality. The reality is that your hip-fire accuracy is tightened regardless of whether or not you can see the crosshairs. Incrognito 17:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) It still doesn't make sense, because you're not firing a spread of bullets (unless you use a shotgun). If you're using a sniper rifle for example the bullet will hit at the dead center of the crosshairs, and that's true with or without steady aim. But the exact center of the crosshairs is actually the exact center of the TV screen. All the crosshairs actually do is just give players a good understanding of where the center of the TV screen is. Steady Aim makes the crosshairs closer to the center and therefore more precise, but they don't in any way change where the exact center of the player's TV is, which is where the bullet is going to hit. 11:07, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes but if you fire from the hip in Hardcore all your bullets don't go in a straight line like in ADS, they still spread like they would normally. The only difference is the hipfire reticule isn't shown, Steady Aim still reduces the spread of the bullets. Smuff [[[User talk:Smuff|''The cake is a lie.]]] 11:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I think you're confused about the '''from the hip' aspect. Steady aim does have no effect on ADS accuracy as, like you said, the bullet in THAT case hits directly in the center of the crosshair, the tip of the ironsight, what have you. What Steady Aim does is effect your accuracy while firing from the hip, and ONLY firing from the hip. If you still don't believe me do this exactly: 1) Set up two classes with the following: M4A1, One Man Army, and Stopping Power. 2) Setup one of those classes with Ninja and the other with Steady Aim. 3) Start a private match on any map, choose any faction and choose the class you setup with One Man Army and Ninja. 4) Go stand about twenty feet away from a fairly blank wall (clear of bullet hole textures and debris). 5) While NOT aiming down the sight, shouldering your weapon, whatever else you want to call it (also known as firing from the hip), fire an entire clip at a blank spot on the wall roughly level with your character's chest. 6) Use One Man Army to switch to the other class that you had set up (the one with One Man Army and Steady Aim). 7) Repeat step 4 on the same wall you picked before. 8) Observe the difference in the shot grouping. If you still don't get it, I cannot explain any better how it works, you'll just have to take mine and everyone else's word on this. Incrognito 15:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Steady Aim Pro with the ballistic knife so ive been running with a ballistic knife and steady aim pro and im wondering if the "faster recovery from knifing" effects it, since it already speeds up knife time. Anyone know for certain?Cave Weasel 00:15, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it does. LITE992 04:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC)